1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladder attachments and more specifically it relates to a ladder attachment system for supporting a plurality of items in an easy to access location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ladders are typically comprised of a collapsible A-frame structure. A conventional ladder has two pairs of legs with steps attached between thereof. An upper platform pivotally supports the pairs of legs to allow for folding of the ladder into a compact storage structure. The upper platform sometimes will include a recessed portion and holes for receiving tools and materials. However, many ladders do not have a large enough upper platform or they do not have a structure capable of receiving and supporting a plurality of items.
While conventional ladders may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting a plurality of items in an easy to access location. Conventional ladders do not have sufficient storage space for tools and materials required by a worker positioned upon the ladder.
In these respects, the ladder attachment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of items in an easy to access location.